randalsmondayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Downward Lead
Downward Lead is the eleventh episode of Randal's Monday. It is the final episode of Season 1. Plot * Randal Hicks wakes up in his apartment. Randal goes to the table to tell Sandy, Matt and Elaine on how the day went and then he tells them that this is is Savage and hardcore and then they say yes. Randal tells them gotta go. Randal goes to tell Marty and Mr. Marconi about it and then he tells them gotta go to the roof. Randal tells Mr. Marconi and Marty on how things are mentioned and then he tells them bye. Randal goes to the stairway. Randal exits. Randal meets Jonathan and Arkin along with Betty and Receptionist outside on knowing how things can exist. Randal tells them gotta check what's out there. Randal goes to the alley. Randal finds Francis Richards to tell him that the job is classified and done with and then Francis Richards says yeah Randal. Randal escapes Francis Richard's area. Randal goes to tell Phil that the right lead is going this way. Phil tells Randal right. * Randal tells Phil bye. Randal tells Fin, Zorn, Insane Nerd, Ricardo, Blake and Bob to tell on why this is going to be great and then he tells them that's awesome. Randal tells them see you later. Randal goes to his car. Randal goes to Dr. Fred Edison Street. At Fred Edison Street Randal finds Cousins, Noon, Bill, Jock and William on why the problem is too much origin and then he tells them the problems and then finishes them. Randal goes inside Matt's apartment. Randal tells Steve Grimsby to wait for a minute and then stand there and then he leaves him in the hallway. Randal tells Box Guy, Vincent and Zander on why things can't function right. Randal tells Sandy that the caused feeling is too much of a insult and then he tells her stop and not think about it. Randal goes inside Matt's kitchen. * In Matt's kitchen Randal tells Matt to stay right there and then a group of thugs arrive and then Randal kills the thugs. Matt tells Randal what are you doing here And then he tells Matt nothing. Matt tells Randal too bad and then he tells him that's too bad. Zander Lake and Vincent Trauma arrives and then They meet a professor named Dr. Fred Edison (Jordan Calloway) finds Randal and then he tells him good job today and then he is shot and killed by Vincent Trauma. A Thug named Ice Ferrara (William Atherton) who finds out what Vincent Trauma did And then Randal fights Ice Ferrara and then he shoots and kills Ice Ferrara. Randal meets Sgt. Kramer (Tom Clarke Hill) and then he tells him about the order to do this. Randal tells Sgt. Kramer that this was a excellent day and then he tells him good. Francis Richards arrives to tell Sgt. Kramer about this and make him pay again. Randal tells Sgt. Kramer that this is a long way out and then he goes with Francis Richards home. * Randal follows Francis Richards to the car. In the car Randal tells Francis Richards that this question was buffed up and then he leaves with him. Randal watches a video while Francis Richards looks. Randal tells Francis Richards bye its night out and then he goes back In his apartment. In Randal's apartment Randal goes to sleep and then he sleeps for 5 minutes. Randal goes to the couch. Randal watches Tv at night and then he finishes early. Randal looks through to take a look. Randal works on a system. Deaths * Thugs - Killed for breaking into Matt's apartment. * Dr. Fred Edison - Killed by Vincent Trauma. * Ice Ferrara - Killed by Randal for trying to kill Matt.